


Daddy

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Feminization, Love, M/M, Magnus in panties, Office Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, magnus in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus Wears A Skirt And Alec LOVES It.Just Porn :3





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> @Alexis Gave Me A Prompt Of Public Sex, Daddy Kink And Dirty Talk. 
> 
> Thank You For The Comment And Prompt @Alexis ! :3   
> Hope You Enjoy :3

The closer the shadowhunter got, the more apparent it was that the skirt on Magnus was entirely too short for him. His legs spilled out of the skirt, shaved smooth skin on show, and leading down to his blue knee-high socks. 

If Alec tilted his head slightly, he swore he could see the beautiful swell of—

"Are you trying to look up my skirt?" Magnus smirked, swaying his hips.

Alec looked away, blushing hotly and clumsily started to rearrange a few meaningless pieces of paper on his desk.

"If you’re not careful, you’ll get punished..." Alec said. "And stop grinning at me."

Magnus didn't stop grinning. 

Instead, he leaned forward onto Alec's desk, showing off his non-existent cleavage. It was clearly just a black-lace bra bought in the smallest size, so that it stretched across Magnus' chest and looked fucking obscene. Alec had to adjust himself, getting harder and harder by the second. 

The shadowhunter’s eyes couldn’t focus on anything else but Magnus.

"Like what you see?" The warlock smiled, doing a three-sixty to show off his outfit. 

“You know i do.” Alec’s voice rough, “But we’re at the institute--” 

“So? You’re the head. The  _ boss _ .” He purred, “And it’s so hot knowing you are in charge… Please. Please, Sir.” Magnus leaned forward, biting his lower lip, “Please…  _ Daddy _ .” 

Something in Alec snapped after hearing the last words. He got up, went over and picked up Magnus easily. The warlock yelped and moaned when he was slammed onto Alec’s desk. 

Their kisses were frantic and the heat of what they were doing just added to the need pulsing low in Alec's belly.

His jacket was pulled off his arms by Magnus, their mouths tangled together as their bodies clattered together. 

Alec couldn't stop himself from fucking Magnus’ mouth with his tongue, dipping into every secret space and licking out that sweet taste of lipgloss until Magnus only tasted like himself. 

"By the angel," Alec groaned out, sucking harshly on the sharp tilt of Magnus 's throat and Magnus was bucking his skirt-clad hips up against Alec 's thigh.

As Magnus continued to grind against Alec’s thigh, The shadowhunter was more occupied with the black lace over Magnus 's chest. 

"You’re so fucking hot. So beautiful." Alec said, biting his warlock’s collarbone.

Magnus, feeling mischievous, breathed against Alec’s ear a seductive, “Come on, Daddy, show me who’s in charge."

The shadowhunter growled, thrusting against Magnus, pushing the lace aside to suck at Magnus’ nipple.

"Y-yes! Fuck," Magnus moaned hoarsely. 

Alec grinned, feeling wicked, as he sent his tongue flickering over the peaked nub between his teeth. When Magnus buried his hands intp Alec's hair, the shadowhunter set to suckling again, until Magnus was humping his hips forward for more friction.

“A-Alexander!” 

Alec slapped his thigh, pulling back. The slap jiggled Magnus’ flesh, making him cry out in surprise. 

“What did you call me?” 

“S-Sorry, Daddy.” He whimpered. 

Alec moaned, “Fuck. You don’t know what you do to me, do you, baby?” 

Alec bent Magnus over his desk, hearing his own breath, harsh and laboured, but his sole focus was flipping the flared skirt up to reveal Magnus’ perky ass. 

Where Alec had expected to see Magnus’ normal tight underwear, he found… nothing.  Down the centre, snug into the crease of his ass cheeks, was a  _ very  _ thin white string.

Magnus  was wearing a thong. 

Alec 's head was spinning.

"Holy fucking shit," Alec said, his finger tracing the cheeky lace, “Holy Shit!” 

Magnus looked over his shoulder and grinned, twerking his ass up, "I did this for you, Daddy. Do you like your surprise?"

Alec gulped, mouth dry and his hands wrapping around the trim set of Magnus’ hips. His hard cock pressed into the warlock’s ass.

“God, you’re gorgeous, baby.” 

"P-Please," Magnus begged, head rolling to rest on Alec's shoulder. "Please.  _ Please _ ."

Alec squeezed Magnus’ ass cheeks roughly, dragging his finger over the thong. 

"What? What do you want, Princess?"

"Fuck—" 

Alec sunk his teeth back into Magnus’ throat. The warlock made a ragged, wet noise and whimpered.

The shadowhunter lost all control of his body, bending Magnus back over the desk roughly, and going down on his knees. He pushed the tiny string out of the way. 

" _ AH _ ! Oh. Oh!  _ Yes _ !” Magnus shouted, hand banging on the desk and shoving back onto the heaven which was Alec's tongue.

Alec didn't take his time. 

And his pulse quickened when he remembered that they weren't at home, they were in the middle of the institute.The thought, in a weird way, made him harder - his cock pressing against his zipper. 

Alec laved over the dusty pink pucker and wiggling his tongue inside to get as much spit into the equation as possible. When he stood back up, slipping one finger to push inside of Magnus 's clenching hole, he was more than wet enough to take Alec to the knuckle.

"I love your ass, baby." Alec whispered, working at the zip of his trousers. "You always taste so good for me, Princess." 

Magnus groaned and grinded back, neck flushing red hot underneath Alec's gaze.

"Please, Daddy," Magnus moaned, "P-Please fuck me".

“Don’t worry, baby. You’ll get what you want soon," Alec said, pushing a third finger into him watching the warlock buck back—frustrated and desperate. "By the Angel. I can’t wait to fuck your pretty little cunt, baby."

“Fuck!  _ Ah _ !." 

Alec smirked, his arousal becoming more intense when watching Magnus -who was a hot shaking mess, writhing on Alec's fingers.

"You've got to tell me want you want, Princess.” Alec voiced, his tone dark and low, “Tell me what you want.” 

Magnus moaned and Alec took his advantage, keeping the pressure on Magnus’ prostate until Magnus sobbed out a broken, “Fuck me, Daddy. I-I need it— _ fuck _ , please, please,  _ Daddy _ !”

Alec pulled out his positively aching dick, doing it all one handed as every time he tried to remove his fingers, Magnus whined a desperate,  _ “Daddy.” _ like Alec was physically hurting him if he wasn't fucking him in some manner. 

Magnus had completely lost any semblance of sanity, begging, "Fuck me,  _ Please _ , D-Daddy." while he clumsily stroked himself through the lace of his panties.

When Alec heard him, he smacked his ass hard and pushed Magnus down with a broad hand between his shoulder blades, until the warlock’s legs were forced wider apart to account for the balance of his ass being so high in the air.

Alec groaned, pulling out his fingers with a sloppy sound. 

Magnus keened softly as his hole gaped, like it missed the pressure of Alec's archer long fingers. The shadowhunter guided the head of his cock where Magnus was slick and open for him. He rubbed the slit of his cock there and watched as his own precome bubbled up to add to the drenched line of Magnus’ ass.

"By the  _ fucking  _ angel, you're such a pretty little thing." Alec grunted and he couldn't help but watch, pulling Magnus wide with the thickness of his thumb and feeding just the bulky head of his cock into Magnus’ hole. Greedily, it swallowed him up and Alec moaned, fascinated, as he pulled back to watch his cock pop out of Magnus  with a slippery sound.

"A-Alexander," Magnus panted, his hands clawing at the papers on Alec 's desk. "Stop teasing."

Alec chuckled and popped the head of his cock in and out of Magnus. It was so hot and the pressure was unbelievably good, just there where the ring of muscles clung to him and spasmed—bereft—when he left.

"Such a greedily little cunt," Alec  panted, voice unsteady. "Swallowing up my cock—Fuck, you’re stunning like this, baby."

Magnus moaned messily, thighs trembling. 

Alec waited as long as he could, feeding precome into Magnus 's hole to help add to the wetness his tongue had put there, chucking at Magnus’ whines of desperation. 

"Darling,  _ please _ ," Magnus whimpered, bucking back on the head of Alec 's cock. "Give it to me. Please,  _ Daddy, _ I need it—need you to fuck me."

"Do you, baby?" Alec whispered, ghosting a kiss on the back of his neck, "Keep talking, Magnus . Tell me what you want Daddy to do to you.” 

Magnus whimpered again, fists clenched, "Daddy,  _ please _ , please fuck my cunt. Fuck me so hard. Daddy, p-please,  _ please _ , please I need it. Fuck my  _ wet  _ waiting cunt. P--."

Alec pushed into Magnus until his balls slapped against Magnus’ ass and the strangled moan that came out of Magnus stuttered to a whimper. Alec hunches over, pleasure curling tight in his stomach as he rocked into Magnus. 

“Fuck, baby. So tight.” He settled his forehead on the stiff plane of Magnus 's back, one hand going to Magnus’ shoulder where he could feel the strap of his bra and the other went to his hip.

“Shit. You feel so big inside me," Magnus cursed. He panted and moaned out, "Never had a cock as big as yours, Daddy. Never been so full."

"Yeah?" Alec smirked, “Do you like how my cock fills you, princess? How do you want Daddy to fuck you?” 

"I want it hard, Daddy. I want you to fuck me full of your come—until it's dripping down my thighs and —I come all in my panties." 

When he pulled back, Magnus moaned into the next thrust. His spine went liquid with pleasure as Alec thrust back into him, forcing his way into the tight ring of Magnus’ muscles.

"God, yes!  _ Oh _ ." Magnus muttered, shoving himself back harder until Alec was slamming Magnus back onto his cock. "Give it to me, Daddy—yes,  _ more _ , harder,  _ harder _ —"

The shadowhunter grunted, his hips jackknifing into Magnus so hard that the desk was rocking a bit. "Oh, baby. You fell so good. You love it when Daddy fucks you, don’t you?"

"Yes, I l-love it— _ daddy _ —"

Alec was going to come. The pleasure was white at the base of his spine and crushing.

"You're so good for me. You’re beautiful little cunt so stuffed full of Daddy’s cock—god, fuck yeah, sit on it like you need it—fuck, Magnus," Alec babbled, his rhythm shot as he rammed into Magnus 's body. The ferocity of his thrusts, slamming Magnus into the desk, the desk itself creaking under their weight.  

"Fuck, I'm gonna," he whispered. "Magnus, I'm going to—"

"Yeah, me too. Come on, Daddy. Give it to me," Magnus  moaned, wanton and ridiculous and mind-blowingly hot, “C-Cum inside me. Fill me.” 

Alec came, splitting into swift jerks of his hips, riding his orgasm out in the overwhelming heat of Magnus’ ass—the slick of his come making Magnus  sloppy and easy to drill into.

"Oh, oh,  _ Fuck _ !" Alec heard, his mind short-circuited as Magnus  came in his palm with breathy sounds that seemed as they were being punched out of him.

Alec was still pumping his hips, cock jerking lazily, as he felt the hot trickle of Magnus’ come down his palm and completely drenching the lacy fabric that covered the base of his cock. Magnus’ ass clenching around Alec 's sensitive cock and his fucking mouth still running a steady stream of blissed-out filth.

"Oh  _ Daddy _ , so good,  _ thank you _ . Fuck, fuck, that's good, Daddy, so good, Alexander.” 

Alec  groaned, squeezing Magnus’ cock gently. They were both heaving breath into their lungs and Magnus was moaning, his cock streaming sticky fluid between Alec 's fingers and down the back of his hand.

He pulls out slowly, Magnus hisses at the feeling. 

Alec turns the warlock around, kissing him sweetly. Cum trickling down Magnus’ cheeks and the warlock tried to straighten his skirt. 

“That was amazing, Alexander.” He whispered against the shadowhunter’s lips. 

Alec smiled, “You are the most beautiful person i have ever seen.” 

They kiss again, filled with love and passion. 

“I love you.” 

The warlock smirks, a teasing glint in his eyes, “I love you too…  _ Daddy _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment, Opinion, Suggestion And Prompts! :3


End file.
